Dancing Monster
by eseiprahs
Summary: And with those three words, Thomas Leroy realized he had created a monster.   **If you haven't seen the movie and your reading this, then it contains few spoilers.**


**After seeing this movie, I wanted to create a fanfic. So I did!**

**And for anyone that could get confused…**

**The italics and bold are things that happened in the past. And the normal font is the present.**

…

**Dancing Monster**

Laying on the mattress on the stage, was Nina Sayers, the young and beautiful swan queen. What was once a sane girl, now lay a crazed one in her place. Having the insane take over her body is tragic indeed, but somehow, some way, Nina felt like she'd achieved a goal.

And in a crazy, dark, twisted sort of way…she had.

"_**Come on, live a little!"**_

Lily had told her to live a little, and she did live, in a bad way yes. But lived out of insanity of her role as the black swan.

_**His warm hands moving up and down her body had made her shiver with the gentleness. But then it got slightly rough, along with his lips traveling hard onto her mouth. **_

"_**Open your mouth." He ordered, but she didn't obey. "Open your mouth!" he kept trying with forceful words.**_

_**And when she did, the make out session began, not lasting very long but still happening because this was Thomas's way of teacher her. His way of getting the swan queen in her to break free.  
**_

_**Once breaking away, Nina couldn't find words to say as she watched Thomas Leroy back away from her. In his eyes, he wanted her to be a completely different dancer than she really was. **_

"_**That was me seducing you." He concluded. "But it should be you seducing me."**_

**_Hearing those words, she wasen't sure what to think or say. So she just continued standing in the studio as he walked away._**

The look on Thomas's face when she'd come off the stage from a wonderful performance. His look of being proud. And then the look on his face when she'd kissed him hard on the mouth, catching him off guard along with the other ballerinas watching back stage.

Once gliding away to go back on stage, Nina left behind a Thomas that was smiling a loopy type smile. He was happy with what he had created. Pleased to see that she was now in the roll of the swan queen.

But what he didn't know, was just how into the role she really was.

Feeling the feathers on her skin as she had danced around the stage. It felt as if they were really there, fluttering around in the wind she created when she spun and danced around.

The crowd had enjoyed watching her magnificent dancing. Her mom watched with awe, but mostly concern as her daughter danced on the stage that she'd forcefully left their house for to get to.

_**"What happened to my sweet girl?" her mom asked desperately as she watched her daughter, who seemed almost like a stranger at this point.**_

_**"She's gone!" Nina shouted as she violently made her way out of her room.  
**_

Eyes red, black feathers swaying and gleaming in the stage lights, insane she had looked. But no one else could see it, only her. Through her red eyes, the eyes only she saw, she saw herself as a black swan.

Thomas looked at her with a look of worry and concern on his face. "What did you do?" he asked with a voice of great concern.

**_Nina grabbed a sharp, remnant of the shattered mirror on the floor. Stabbing Lily with it in fury. Dragging her away into a closet to hide her horrible work she'd done on her fellow ballerina, she whisked away leaving her bleeding on the floor._**

And she lay there, while few other ballerinas went to go get help for her. She lay there with a smile on her face, even though everyone else was greatly concerned and fearful for what she could have possibly done to make herself look like this.

**_Seeing Lily at her dressing room was a shock indeed. Nothing was wrong with her, she looked perfectly fine. Haden't she killed her? After the ballerina left, with Nina not responding to her words, Nina turned around to her dressing room. The glass still on the floor, but no one in the closet. She haden't killed Lily after all? But how?_**

**_She thought she had remembered doing it. But how is the mirror still broken?_**

**_And then, she realized who she had stabbed with the glass shard after all.  
_**

Her answer to Thomas, whom was leaning over her. "I felt it." She said happily, yet tired from her performance.

And with those three words, Thomas Leroy realized that he had created a monster.

…

**Typing this while listening to the soundtrack to Black Swan sure does help. Which is what I did.**


End file.
